Kochi Kaze High
by Mayonaka No Ame-Chan
Summary: There is a new student going to Kochi Kaze High highschool, and this student befriends the Inuyasha gang it's filled with betryal romance pain and sadness and what about the new student what past or hidden life does she life. Everything goes in Kochi Kaze
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier:I do not own Inuyasha and I never will...also Koori is my chacater read her profile on my page!

F.Y.I-This chapter is when Koori is introducing her self and it's her point of view and she is talking to you the readers alright and then the rest of the chapters are going to be normal you know Thrid Point Of View Blah Blah Blah!

(Koori's POV)

_'Another day of being beaten and battered aint my life so wonderful!'_ I thought in my head as I sighed. I turned around and looked at the auidence...well erh the readers who wanted to bud into my personial life. (A/N Hey Koori be nice to the readers or they are going to flame me . ) "Oh right I forgot you are to whipped to say anything back to them." (A/N Why did I create a chacater with such a smart mouth) 'Because you have one too!" Koori said as she sighed and started to walk away. (A/N Koori your intro) "Oh yeah I forgot) Koori said as she viewed looked at all the readers sweat drop. "My name is Koori Tsuki and this is my life of being beaten and abused a lost my parents a while ago." Koori said as she sat down.

"I started to live with my uncle on my father side nice choice right a half cat demon half dog demon still full demon but living with a dog demon that despies cats, nice going father." I said scartasically. "I am going to a new school tommorow...I wear anytype of clothing so I could dress punk one day and then just like the prep the next that doesn't make me a poser because I don't believe in labels...labels are for soup cans and type of foods like miso, matter of fact I want some miso right now." I head off to the kitchen. (A/N Koori get back here) "In a minture, I am making miso right now!" I yelled as I come back with miso. "Anywho I am a junior and I am fifth-teen alright I know what your thinking "Oh My God She Must Be Really Smart!"...No I just apply myself unlike this teen society these days who focus on booty dancing and being sluts...and the boys tend to like that." I shake my head.

"Yeah off that topic right now." I said while eating miso. "Everyone thinks I am perfect and whatnot...because everything I do I am very good at...some people find that annoying but I find that very funny. I own the Lotus Blade yeah you might have seen that from Kim Possible and what not but the funny thing about it was true I have the last one my family had millions of them until they got a over size head so we destroy them all except for this one...why because my dad wanted me to have it for "protection" I think I knew I was going to get abused." I said with one finger on my chin. "My personailty is sweet kind and gentle...but you mess with me I will rip your mother freaking head off." I did a cute smile. "My mom was a full cat demon with miko hertaige in her how I don't know and my dad was a full dog demon...opposites attract don't it." I said with a yawn. "More about my uncle we live in a freaking mansion 'cause he used mooch of my parents but now since they are dead...I get everything, I know what your thinking 'if you have all this money why don't you live by yourself.' Didn't I just get finish explaining that I am only fifth-teen not old enough to move out the house yet."

"My parents invented Microsoft...they say Bill Gates did it but it was all lies, they just couldn't believe that demons were smart enough to so, whe I said my parents invented Microsoft the don't believe me until I show them the pictures of my parents invented it so that's why we are richer than Bill Gates so screw you Bill Gates." (A/N Bill Gates If You Are Reading This Sorry -.-;) I yawned and sighed. "I guess that's enough about me telling you about my self you get to know more about me as the story goes on." I said boredly. "Oh let me introduce the next chapter "Meeting New Friends And Eneimes"."


	2. New Friends And Eniemes

**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha and I will never will shrugs that wasn't so hard inner me What do you mean that wasn't so hard I am going to cry.**

**Chapter 1: New Friends And Eniemes**

A girl with long light brown hair with dark brown highlights that reached to her waist and had amber/brown on her right eye and her left eye is bluish-purple with dog ears which were three times pierced in each ear and claws with her cat tail had awoken to the sound of her uncle yelling. She opened her eyes and looked at the Water Angel with the night sky that she drew on it, she stood up and hung her head down low she missed her parents so much.

"KOORI GET READY NOW YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL." Tako Koori's uncle yelled as Koori went to the bathroom.

Koori turned on the shower head which was hard because this place was so screwy, she missed her old house. She took off her clothes it pained her because her body was still sore from last night. Koori got in the bathtub as the stinging essence of the water started to hurt her physical like pins landing on her bare body the water was very hot, her uncle came home last night drunk and started to beat on her again. She was finally done as she got out of the bath-tub she wiped the fog off the mirror and looked at herself. She had a emotionless face plastered on she has a athelte body because she really was but she always thought of herself as plain and average.

"Damn I forgot my clothes in my room." Koori stated as she took the black towel, she quickly wrapped the towel around her body and quickly ran to her room.

Koori turned on the radio as "I Can Only Imagine" By MercyMe played, which turned out to be her favorite song. Koori started to sing along with the words she looked in the mirror and brushed her hair until it was dry she curved it at the end. She looked in her closet still singing the song she didnt know what to wear she just wanted to be different from everybody like always. Koori picked out a baggy black pants with chain coming out the pockets...also with crossbones with a black shirt with three images of Stewie from Family Guys it had the lyrics of Rocket Man that episode when Stewie was singing "Rocket Man", her wounds were already healing. She put on two belts one white glow-in-the-dark one and one black studded one, the belt was in the form of a X. She looked in her jewlery box as she picked out a light blue crystal ball necklace with sliver hoop ear-rings. She wore converses that had a Stewie on the sneakers she drew them on there.

"KOORI ARE YOU READY LETS GO." Tako yelled as Koori rolled her eyes she put on black eyeliner and black eyeshadow with lipgloss and mascara she ran downstairs.

"I am ready bye Uncle." Koori said as grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door she hopped on her black motorcycle it had a sliver dragon painted on it, it gleamed in the sun. Koori put on her hemelet she had a black Tripp school bookbag already on she rode to the school.

Koori finally appeared infront of the school she parked her bike in the parking lot. She hopped off her motor-cycle and took off her hemelet she flipped her hair like one of those girls in the James Bond Movies. Some boys gave her a couple of looks as she rolled her eyes she went inside the school it seemed so big and she didnt know where to go. She was walking and accidentally bumped into a girl with raven black hair that went up to her waist with light honey brown eyes. She was wearing black baggy jeans with a black spaggethi strap shirt, she had a diamond necklace with sliver hoop earrings. Koori fell as she got back up and looked at the girl.

"I am sorry that was my fault I should of watched where I was going, but this school is so new that I didn't notice." Koori said as she bowed she really was sorry.

The girl laughed and waved her hand in the air as she smiled at Koori. "It's ok it happens to everyone well since your new here I bet you are looking for the main office." The girl said as she watched as Koori nodded her head. "Well my name is Kagome Higurashi I am in the eleventh grade grade I am guessing you must be a freshmen since you look about 15." The girl named Kagome said.

Koori shook her head as she opened her mouth to speak. "No, I am not a freshmen but I am 15 I am a Junior like you, most people would classify me as a super genius but I don't think so. Oh and my name is Koori Tsuki and it's nice to met you Ms.Higurashi." Koori said everytime she met someone older than she would the Ms, Mrs, or Mr.

Kagome laughed at the young girl as she watched her bow. "Please don't call me Ms.Higurashi it makes me sound old you can call me Kagome and wow you must be really smart for a young person as yourself to take those high level classes but wait a minute I sense something different about you, you are a different races plus a miko aren't you."

Koori flinched she hated being classified as being different just because of her race. Kagome watched how she flinched as she realized what she said. "Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean it like that I meant that you are a youkai but you are neko and inu youkai and a miko, wow I never met some-one like that." Kagome said as she apologized as Koori smiled.

"It's ok and I can tell you are a miko." Koori said with a smile as she notice a girl running up to Kagome she had brown hair and brown eyes. Her eyeshadow was pink she was wearing a plain pink tee-shirt with a black kitten on it, she had on light blue jeans and black and pink converses. The girl stop and looked at Koori and Koori looked at her she could tell this girl was a demon slayer.

"Hey Kagome who is this and why is she a miko and a neko/inu youkai." The girl asked as a sweat drop appeared behind Koori's head.

"Sango this is Koori Tsuki she is 15 but is a Junior like us, Koori this is Sango Taijya she is a demon slayer but don't worry she only slays bad demons she is the same age as me and has the same classes." Kagome said as Koori smile as she stuck her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Sango...um...can you guys please show me were the main office is." Koori said cutely she looked like a little child lost her eyes were big. ((A/N-Like little chibi kids))

Kagome and Sango squealed as they hugged Koori, they were taller than her but what can except with someone older than her. Koori blushed from embrassment she was usually never treated like a little kid. Kagome and Sango nodded thier head up and down there were going to show you were the main office was and they were going to get your schedule. They took Koori by the hand and started to drag her around while talking about the place. Koori wasn't really paying attention she was busy looking at the students. The girls finally appeared in the main office as they went up to the secetary but turns out there was a boy behind the desk.

"Mirkou what are you doing behind the secetary desk." Sango asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well my lady Sango there was a em-" Mirkou didnt finshed as he looked at Koori. He hopped to the front of the desk and grabbed Koori hands. "You beatiful creature, you are lovely that I must make you mine would you bare my children." Mirkou asked as you looked at him, Koori was good actress and Koori could tell this man was a monk.

"Honorable monk I wouldn't be like this so sudden." Koori said with lust and love in her eyes she felt Sango tense up as she hid a smirk. "But yes I would bare your children is 3 good enough for how about we start up right now." Koori said as she leaned to Mirkou face as Mirkou looked happy. Koori took her hand made it to shape of a fist and punched Mirkou in the noise. **"HENTAI NEXT TIME YOU ASKED ME THAT I WILL RIP YOUR MANHOOD OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THOART." **Koori yelled as fire engulfed her (A/N- Not really but you know how when anime girl get mad they look scary). Mirkou hid behind Sango as he started to wimper.

"Whoa who knew a innocoent looking 15 year-old can be that scary." Kagome said as Koori settled down as her cute chibi face appeared agian as Sango and Kagome ran up to Koori.

"Awwwwwwwww she is so sweet." Sango said as she hugged Koori. Mirkou hid behind the desk as Koori went up to the desk as soon as Kagome and Sango were done hugging her.

"Hey monk give me my schedule the name Koori "The Heartbreaker" Tsuki." Koori said as Mirkou looked at her confused. "Ok so I really never got the nick-name "heartbreaker" but I thought it would sound cool." Koori said as everyone laughed. Mirkou printed out her schedule and took a look her smiled.

"Looks like Koori here has 1, 2, 5 period with Sango and Kagome but those are like extra-cirrcular activites and Koori you have 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 with me, and you have 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 with Shessomaru and Inuyasha don't worry you will meet them soon enough." Mirkou said as Sango and Kagome shook thier heads.

Koori looked at everyone she wanted to know who was Shessomauru and Inuyasha was, she shrugged after wondering how they will act and how good looking they were. The bell rung which meant that everyone was late as they sighed you felt like it was your fault. "I am sorry you guys that I made you late it's my fault." Koori said as she was about to be in tears as everyone patted her back.

"Hey whats the water works for we are not going to get into trouble come on now." Kagome said as she grabbed Koori hand and lead her into her first period of the day Social Studies. They group came in as Koori bowed she saw how Kagome, Sango, and Mirkou bowed as well. The teacher hopped on Koori's nose he was a flea.

"Sorry we're late Mr.Myouga we was helping the new student." Sango said as Mr. Myouga hopped on his desk and under a microscope that made him seem bigger to the students.

"It's quite alright Ms.Taijya please take your seat except for the new student." Mr. Myouga said as Koori pointed to herself and he nodded. "Alright girl introduce yourself." Mr.Myouga said as Koori came to infront of the class your eyes suddenly changed to emotionless Koori can quickly hid her feelings. Her eyes locked with a amber-eye student it was emotionless as well. She looked down and saw a girl with dark brown hair almost black with blood red eyes flirting with him so she thought that was his girl-friend. She also found it sickening that a girl will through herself on a boy like that even if they went out. Koori looked digusted as her face turned back emotionless.

Kagome saw this change and wonder why did she become so _"Shessoumaru" _like as Sango and Mirkou were wondering the same thing.

"My name is Koori Tsuki which in english it means Ice Moon which is exactly like my personailty cold as ice so if you wanna die dont cross the line with me ok? I am a neko/inu youkai and a miko if you dare call me a freak or a half-breed because I am a half of breed of two eniemes of the meat-eating family I will make you eat those words you talk about how you hate your parents I don't care just don't do it around me." Koori said as her eyes were as cold and heartless everyone seemed frieghtened. The boy with the emotionless amber eyes looked abit stunned no-one usually cause this much fear except for him and his brother.

The girl that was flirting with the amber eyed boy raised her hand. "What happen to your parents?"

Koori looked down as her eyes switched from emotionless to sadness. "My parents died in a tragic acident." Koori eyes turned a light blue abit because her eyes changed colors to what ever she was feeling.

"Now as I was saying um I own a motorcycle even though I am 15 I know and I am a Junior, it's because I am super smart..um I can sing and play the gutair and I do alot of things for fun...I live with my uncle now and my favorite song is "All The Things She Said" By T.A.T.U. I really love that song so dont ever trash on it ok also my favorite show is Family Guy it so funny." Koori said as she looked like a sweet little child like she did before in the hallway and office. All the older girl awwed and all the boys were drooling.

"Okay Ms.Tsuki please take a seat next to Shessomaru." Mr. Myouga said as Koori bowed and walked to Shessomaru, the girl who was fliriting with the boy named Shessomaru snapped out of whatever shock she was in and glared, Kagome, Mirkou, and Sango started to snicker.

Koori looked at Shessomaru he seemed cold and emotionless as well. She took out her book and started to write song lyrics and poetry she then found a note that was flicked on her desk. Koori sniffed the not to see if there was any subtance on it or any danger she was just paraniod like that. Koori opened it and started to read it.

'_Karou, Kiki, Kama whatever your name is,_

_I am warning you right now keep your hands of my Shessomaru or this school year isn't going to be a pleasent one for, I got people in high places so you really don't want to mess with me or else young one. You have been warned!_

_From-_

_Kagura Of The Wind'_

"Oh great a enemy well I don't even care about him in that way I just met him and he is way to cold for me!" Koori yelled as she crumpled up the paper and threw it at Shessoumaru. "See I just met you and you already got me into trouble!" Koori yelled.

Shessomaru gave her a confused look as he looked at the note he opened it and read it as he turned back to the teacher with emotionless eyes. "And who the hell is Kagura anyway?" Koori yelled as the girl with the blood red eyes started to glare at her. "Freaking Wind Demons these days think that they could rule everything!" Koori yelled as she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned to stare at boy with amber eyes also and cute dog ears on top of his head. "And what the hell do you want!" Koori yelled.

"Um I am Inuyasha Shessomaru's **half** brother and people are looking at you and the teacher is getting aggravited ." The boy named Inuyasha said as she turned around everyone looked at her wierdly she was sliding down her chain she was absoutely embrassed.

"Well...um." Mr. Myouga was at lost for words he knew this was going to be a intresting school year then the bell rung as Koori started to get her stuff as she sighed. Kagome, Mirkou, Sango, Shessomaru, and Inuyasha was waiting for her to be done. "You actually going to stay with me even though I just made a complete fool of myself."

"Well you are half cat demon so I can except it." Inuyasha said rudely as Koori send him a glare that sent chills up his spine.

"Inuyasha be nice to Koori or else!" Kagome said as she yelled at Inuyasha.

"Why should I be nice to this wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

Koori then tip-toed on her feet. "Who in the world are you calling a wench you know good cur." Koori yelled.

Inuyasha was mentally taken back the only person who dare agruee with him is Shessomaru and Kagome and now this little 15 year old girl was agrueeing back as he yelled back. "Why at least my breath don't stink like fish." Inuyasha yelled.

"Fifthly Mut!"

"No Good Cat!"

"Jackass!"

"Asshole!"

"Fithly Neko!"

"Damn Cur!"

"Bitch!"

BAM

Inuyasha was suddenly uncounicouns on the floor and Koori was mad as hell. "Don't you every call me a bitch or I won't be so merciful." Koori said as every-one looked at Inuyasha's face it had Koori shoe print on it. Koori stomped off to her second period class which happenly was gym with Sango, Mirkou, and Kagome following behind her and Shessomaru dragging Inuyasha's uncouncious body.

Koori then realized she was in the gym she went into the female locker room with Sango and Kagome following right behind her. Koori was mumbling curses under her breathe as she sighed.

"Sorry about Inuyasha, he can be pigheaded at times!" Kagome said with a smile.

Koori smiled back. "I finally got into agureement it's been awhile it's going to be a good school year."

"Hey Koori do you want to go to a karkoe-bar with Kagome, me, Mirkou, Inuyasha, Shessoumaru tonight!" Sango asked hoping she was going to say yes.

Koori was thinking if her uncle was going to be home tonight she remembered that he wasn't going to be home tonight. "Sure why not." Koori said with a smile as the girl headed out to the gym. The girls saw the boys as they all sat down and a old lady appeared before the class.

"It seems like we have a new student!" The old gym teacher yelled, Koori looked up and notice it was her old master Kaede. "Granny Kaede!" Koori said with a shriek.

"Oh my is it you Koori...I knew there was going to be in a Koori in the class but I didn't know it was going to be you!" Kaede said Koori ran up to hug her she missed her dearly. "So how are ye parents!" Kaede asked.

Koori looked down sadly. "They died like a month ago Granny Kaede I live with my Uncle Tako now...I was trying to call you to see if I could live with you but you moved so I couldn't talk to you." Koori said with a sigh. Kaede knew everything about Tako. All the students looked confused.

"Oh this is Koori I trained her before I came to the school I knew her since she was a little kid now everyone go spar oh we have your Lotus Blade and your Niji Sword Koori." Kaede said with a smile as Koori started to hop around. "Yay!" Koori looked like a child hyper on candy. Koori stopped bouncing. "Granny Kaede where is my Lotus Blade." Koori said as Kaede pointed to the closet door as Koori ran into the closet. She than ran up to the gang as they looked at her.

"Look at my Lotus Blade, you guys!" Koori said with a smile as everyone looked confused. "Ok Kagome I know you know alot on Archery so lets go." Koori said with such a cofiendce and determation in her voice.

"Kagome is not the best maybe you should ask a better archer." A voice came out of no-where. Koori turned around and seen a girl who awfully look like Kagome except of chocolate brown eyes and pale skin plus her hair was abit stringy. "Hey Inu-baby!" Kikyo said as she kissed Inuyasha on the lips. (A/N-Yes the go out and yes Kagome is ok with it well on the outside and on the inside she is hating it.) Koori looked disgusted as Inuyasha looked like he enjoyed and Kagome tensed up, Koori felt it. She then started to make gagging noises as Mirkou, Sango, Shessoumaru, and Kagome started to laugh. Kikyo glared at Koori. "Watch it short stuff you should know to respect my elders!"

"Yeah I was taught to respect my elders but I wasn't taught to respect sluts!" Koori said innocently.

"Kikyo you just got burned by Koori!" Sango and Mirkou said as a sweat drop appeared behind Koori's head.

"Now Kinky-ho oops I mean Kikyo are you ready to battle Kagome and me." Koori said as she glared at the girl.

"I don't swords." Kikyo said as Koori as her Lotus Blade changed into a bow and arrows. Everyone seemed amazed by that.

"This sword changes to anything it used to be millions of them and now it's only one and I have it." Koori said as she went to the targets. Kagome and Kikyo followed behind her. All the students wanted to see what the new kid could do. Koori smirked. "Kinky-ho...erh...my fault again Kikyo go first than Kagome and than me."

"My pleasure Kama." Kikyo said as Koori rolled her eyes. Kikyo pulled the arrow as she let go it was now engulfed in pink energy, Koori knew she was a miko but a weakly poored one. The arrow soon hit the second ring from the center. All her friends clapped and Inuyasha for some reason Koori was mad about this. It was now Kagome turn she than closed her eyes she pulled the arrow as it glowed blue she hit the center as Koori and Kagome's friend clapped. It was your turn you had four arrows and you closed your eyes you pulled them as they shined pink and blue as it hit the center. Everyone was amazed by this as they clapped.

"You cheated!" Kikyo yelled.

"Puh-leze!" Koori said as she walked away and hit Inuyasha over the head.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled.

"For going out with a no good slut and you have a perfectly good girl right there." Koori yelled as she pointed at Kagome meaning she was the good girl.

"I only think of Kagome as a friend and nothing more." Inuyasha said, he didn't notice he was making Kagome sad. Koori was angered by this her Lotus Blade disappear as her Niji sword appeared it looked just like Inuyasha except it was rainbow and it had a crescent moon. Everyone seemed shock...it's only morning and they been introduce to a girl who appears sweet but can be cold with a temper worst than Inuyasha.

"Lets spar." Koori said sternly.

"W-what?" Inuyasha said stunned.

"You heard me mutt boy lets spar." Koori said as she went in the center of the gym in a defense stance.

Inuyasha growled as he took out his Tetsusaiga he also stood in a defense stance, Koori than attacked Inuyasha she jumped in the air so Inuyasha moved to block upwards but then Koori vanished and appeared below him she swiped at his feet she cut them. Inuyasha flipped and growled he than charged at Koori from a frontal approach. Koori stab her sword into the middle as she lifted her self by one hand as she was upside on the handle of the sword she dodged his attack. Kagome and the rest of them were shock. Shessoumaru look impressed she took her sword and attack his arm. Koori sword started to glow as she yelled. "Tsuara!" Iciciles then attacked Inuyasha as it pinned him on the wall. Koori won aganist Inuyasha. The attack dissappear as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"What did you do to my Inu-baby!" Kikyo yelled as she ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him.

Koori sighed. "You know what Inuyasha I have nothing to say to you!" Koori said as she walked away while Sango and Kagome following her.

"You know Koori is one of a kind." Mirkou said while shoving his hand his pocket as he walked off following about Shessoumaru. Inuyasha left Kikyo and followed them to.

Koori went into the girls locker room gym was now over she was changing into her regular clothes she was taking her time as she was thinking about what she said to Inuyasha she felt abit bad. "You guys." Koori said very quietly Sango and Kagome barely heard it.

"Yes?" They both said.

"Do you think I was hard on Inuyasha?" Koori asked she felt truly bad.

"Heck NO!" Sango and Kagome said.

"W-what?" Koori was confused.

"Inuyasha needs to hear it from some-one else he goes out with a girl that sleep with all the men in Tokyo except of Mirkou, Shessoumaru, and Inuyasha." Kagome said as a anger vain appeared. Koori laughed as the girls looked confused.

"Lets go you guys!" Koori said with a smile.


	3. Lunch And Karoke Night

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna see I am to depressed to say it...Koori you say it!**

**Koori:Why should I say it it's your fanfic**

**Me:Because you are my character and you love me**

**Koori:Sometimes I wonder**

**Shessomaru:You guys the story**

**Me:Oh right and Shessy sorry for spelling your name wrong in the second chapter (or first right now I am confused p)...and thanks to Yash'z Wifey Kyome for telling me and for being the first person to review...so this chapter is decaited to you!**

**Koori: Anywho Midnight here doesn't own the Inuyasha characters...but she does own me, anywho why you make my life so tragic!**

**Me:Cheer up your life is going to get better!**

**All the Inuyasha Characters come into my room**

**Me:What the heck this ain't no party.**

**Inuyasha:Get on with the damn story**

**Me:Fine whatever!**

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

**"Singing"**

**Chapter 3:Lunch And Karoke Night**

It was now lunch as the gang was headed to the cafeteria...Koori hadn't say anything to Inuyasha since Gym which was about 4 periods ago. (A/N-Each period is 41 minutes long like my school). Koori was infront of everyone her cat-tail was moving around...she than smiled something that made her hyper. "Miso...Miso...Miso!" Koori than took about 10 bowls of miso. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Koori went up to the lunch lady and paid for her lunch she didn't know where to sit.

"Here Koori this is where we usually sit." Kagome said as she led Koori to the empty table next to the populars. Koori and everyone else sat down as they ate quietly. (A/N-This is how the order goes Inuyasha, Kagome, Mirkou, Sango, Koori, Shessomaru) Koori finshed her lunch she then took out to pencils as she started to play the beat to "Dance Dance" by Fall out Boys. (A/N-I do not own song Dance Dance ok the Fall Out Boys do) Kagome and Sango both looked at each other they wanted to her Koori voice she said she could sing and she said she could play the gutair.

"**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic", got stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."**

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Whispered: We're going into D-Minor

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to live  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to live

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance."

Koori was done as everyone in the lunch room clapped except for the populars they were glaring at her. Koori blushed a bright red she didn't know what to say so she was really quiet. "Koori that was so good, you really know how to sing." Kagome and Sango said together. "Yeah I am totally impressed." Mirkou said with a grin as Koori smiled her embrassment was gone. Koori yawned she was abit tried. She really did look like a cute kid everyone smiled at her.

"So you guys you are going to be meeting me, Kagome, and Koori at Koori's house." Sango said while eating her soup.

"Nani? (What)" Koori said with her eyes big.

"Remember you said you was going to go with us to the karoke bar." Sango said as Koori nodded.

"One problem we don't know where the Neko lives." Inuyasha said as Koori glared at him.

"One problem who said I wanted this Cur to come to my house." Koori said with a growl.

"Stop agureeing." Sango yelled as Inuyasha and Koori glared at each other.

"Hey yall are demons yall can sniff each other sense well follow Koori sense to her house duh!" Kagome said like it was the most obivous thing in the world.

"Yeah Inu." Koori said with a smirk.

"So what Ri you couldn't think of it your self." Inuyasha said.

Kagome, Sango, Mirkou, Shessomaru just sighed at the two brickering demons. "Do you know they you two just made up nicknames for each other while agureeing?" They said at the sametime.

Inuyasha and Koori looked at each other and they looked at them. "No!" They said together.

((After School))

The gang was infront of the school talking about what they were going to do this even. "So Inuyasha, Mirkou, and Shessomaru you are going to pick us up at 7 alright 'cause we are going to spend girl time together exactly at 7 or else." Sango said as she cracked her knuckles the boys gulped and nodded thier heads. As soon as they were about to leave Koori grabbed Inuyasha sleeve. "Wait I wanna give you my house directions because I have the house now where I live with my uncle and I don't want yall to go there." Koori said while looking down. Everyone was looking at her confused, Koori breathed in as she said "I wanna go to my old house." She look like she was about ready to cry.

"N-nani!" Inuyasha was about to panic he didn't like to see girls cry especially are girl that was younger than him. "Ok ok stop crying we go to your old house it doesn't matter to me just stop." Inuyasha said as he got hit over the head by Kagome.

"Inuyasha didn't you listen when she was talking in class her parents died she lives with her uncle now...I guess she hasn't been to the house her and her parents used to live since they died." Kagome said. As everyone felt sorry for her Koori looked up her eyes closed. Kagome grabbed Koori as she hugged her. "It's ok Ri we don't have to go to the house...we can go to your old house." Kagome said as Koori smiled.

"Alright it's by Oakland Street it's like the biggest mansion on Sakura Drive." Koori said with a smile as Shessomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"So your house is right next to us." They both said.

"N-nani?" Koori said

"Yup your house is right next to us...we thought no-one lived in that house even our parents thought no-one lived in that house." Inuyasha said.

"Oh so you were the noisy neighbors they didn't let me go to sleep at night." Koori said with a laugh.

"Can we go now?" Sango said she was getting impatient.

"Alright, Alright lets go." Mirkou said as the gang started to walk.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Koori's house as the boys went there sepreate ways. Koori opened the door as she smiled every thing was the same she didn't let no-one tear it down nor sell it because the house was under her name. Kagome and Sango looked amazed the house was so big. They had two spiral star cases they led upstairs. There was a big living room with a big plasma screen tv with millions of dvd surrounded sound. The kitched was huge with sliverware all custom made, there were paintings hanging every-where most of them made by Koori.

"Your house is so big Koori what did your parents do." Sango and Kagome asked.

"Well they invented Microsoft." Koori said.

"Wait a sec I thought Bill Gates did that!" Sango and Kagome said.

Koori took out a picture of her parents inventing microsoft. "Yeah people back then thought demons were dumb so they hired Bill Gates to say he invented it and whatever." Koori said. (A/N-Again Bill Gates if you are reading this all the credits go to you please don't sue me -.-) Kagome and Sango was astounded. "Come on you guys we take the elevator, I have my own sepreate floor." Koori said as she walked down a long hallway with Kagome and Sango following right behind, Koori turned a right as a elevator was there. Koori and the rest of the girls went in. The mansion had 5 floors and Koori was the floor the last one. She pressed the 5th button. The elevator soon stopped as the girls stepped out. They were amazed at what they saw. It was a long hallway with many doors...one was a gym another was a indoor pool another was Spa another a Sauna.

"Hey Koori where is your room?" Kagome asked.

"Right here." Koori said as she stepped out the elevator and went to the room infront of the elevator the girls followed as Koori smiled. Everything was the same as she left it. They were a big screen tv which was built into her wall. Her wall well actually it was more like a potrait of her and her mother and father during a picnic lunch. They were two windows with light blue curtains. The bed was a king size beld with silk light blue sheets, she had her laptop and telephone on the desk. The celeing had glow-in-the-dark stars on them. She also had a walk-in closet. Kagome and Sango were amazed.

"Oh my god Koori who did this potrait you look exactly like your dad." Sango said.

"No I think she looks exactly like her mom." Kagome said.

Koori laughed. "Yeah my always had a debate on that who I really look like." Koori smiled. "I designed I took a picture and so I painted it on my wall but any who don't we have to get changed or whatever."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other, sweat drops appeared behind thier heads. "We forgot our clothes!" Kagome said with a sigh.

"Don't worry I got clothes for yall luckily I have all types of clothes." Koori said as she opened the closet. As Kagome and Sango rushed in there like they were shopping at the mall. Koori layed on the bed she knew it was going to take them a while to pick out clothes.

"Hey Koori aren't you going to pick out something." Kagome yelled.

"I wait until you two are done ok." Koori said with a smile.

"Whoa Koori sick gutair." Kagome said while walking out of the closet looking at the gutair it was midnight blue with sliver strings with a crescent moon and a rainbow engraved in it with sakura petals falling. Koori smiled a sad one. "My mother gave it to me." Koor said with a smile as she yawned. Kagome put the gutair on the bed as she started to play "What Hurts The Most" By Rascal Flatts. Koori was singing it. (A/N-Don't own the song to lazy to put the lyrics down at the moment). Sango and Kagome clapped when Koori was done. Koori blushed from embrassment agian.

"So did you pick out your clothes." Koori said with a smile.

"Yeah." They both said.

"Ok so go take a shower there is one in my room and there is one next to my room and they is one next to the bathroom thats next to my room." Koori said as Kagome nodded her head and went to the bathroom next to Koori's room and Sango went to the one across from the one Kagome's in. Koori went into the closet as she try to pick out an outfit she started to think.

_'Why am I doing this I just met these people to today but they are so nice to me...well except Inuyasha but thats just he how is.'_

_'Well thats because you know they are good people and they will never betryal you.'_

_'Who the heck are you?'_

_'Who do you think your concuious or smart one'_

_'And when did I call for you?'_

_'Stop being smart with me young lady!'_

_'GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!'_

_'Fine but I will be back!'_

Koori shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "I need to stop talking to myself." Koori than found the perfect it outfit she then went into her bathroom.

((Thirty Minutes))

All the girls were ready as they all came in to Koori room at the same exact time. They all completed there outfits which looked great on them. "Thankyou Koori if it wasn't for you we would of wore the same thing from school." Sango and Kagome said they were really trying to impress Inuyasha and Mirkou but Koori wasn't really trying to impress no-one.

Kagome was wearing a off-the-shoulder babyphat styling with sequin chain stitched signature across front chest and banded inset at hemline which ensures a sung fit. A denim miniskirt. Button/zip fly closure with babyphat logo patch at top of coin pocket, embossed signature plate at back of waist, stitched kitty at left hip, belt loops and reverse denim hem with crystal rhinestone signature at front left corner. Beautiful wedges. Leather upper. Sexy ankle strap for a secure fit. Rubber outsole. Padded footbed for comfort. Rhinestone logo cat hardware. 4" heel. Shoes come inside a satiny soft leopard printed drawstring tote, complete with ink printed kitty logo. Kagome had her hair in a bun with two strands left in the front and her bangs. She had on light makeup, blush, pink eyeshadow, mascara, and clear lipgloss.

Sango was wearing a glittery airbrushed babyphat logo screen printed signature at front chest. Rib-knit trim runs along double v-neckline with shirred insets at shoulders and banded hem which ensures a sung fit. A jean with bulls eye embroidered with studded cat appears at center of back pockets. Slim fitting low-rise bootcut jean sports a button/fly closure, traditional 5 pocket styling, embroidered logo cat at left hip, signature patch at top of coin pocket, belt loops and embossed signature plate at back of waist. Logo taping runs along inside of waistband. A studded wedged sandals. Lightly padded footbed for added comfort. Ankle strap for a comfortable fit. Cat logo on front toe strap. Rubber outsole. 4" heel. Shoes come inside a satiny soft leopard printed drawstring tote, complete with ink printed kitty logo. Sango was also wearing light make up she had on eyeshadow to match her completion and blush to she was going for the all natural look. She had light colored lipgloss and her hair was in a high ponytail with two string down.

Koori was wearing classic button down shirt reinvented in a great lurex striped long sleeve style. Fashioned with screen printed BP signature logo on left chest, point shirt collar, button-flap patch pockets at chest, single button cuffs, shirttail hem and screen printed logo wording on lower front left. She left all the buttons open and it showed a foil crown printed tube top with rhinestone accents and banded insets along top band and hem which creates a sexy blouson silhouette. A French terry pull-on bottom black pants with ribbed elastic waistband, triple row studded trim along side seams, and crystal rhinestone logo cat emblem at back left hip. Angled seam detailing appears at back. White babyphat hightops that features a canvas mid with textile upper. Random multi-colored sole. Rubber toe cap. Crystal stone trim. Metal eyelets for lace protection. Koori had her hair down the two front strands were crimped, since her skin was a draker tone than Kagome and Sango. She had the tan cribbean look she put on light brown eyeshadow that showed abit. She didn't put any blush on, she put on masacra and eye-liner.

"Wow Koori look at you!" Sango said as Koori spinned around.

"Are you sure I didn't over do it you guys?" Koori asked worriedly.

"Nope all the guys would be gawking at you!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Thanks but you guys look fablous to, tell the truth I haven't really haven't done a girly thing in a while." Koori said while laughing.

"Well you're welcome!" Kagome and Sango said.

"What time is it?" Koori asked as the girls shrugged the shoulders.

She turned on the tv as she looked at the time it was 6:59 they spent all that time doing there girl stuff. The girls looked at each other a sweat drop appear thier hands, they ran to the elevator as Koori pressed the first floor button. They got down there it was still 6:59. The girls ran to the couch and turned on the tv like they were doing absoutley nothing. Just then the doorbell ran Sango was about to get up when the doorbell rang.

"Where you going sit?" Koori said.

"What you don't have maids or butlers." Kagome said.

"Yeah I do when you came in they were on break they are off it." Koori said with a smile as she watch a young women with blonde hair and blue eyes walking up to the door. The girls heard the voices as Koori heard her maid voice.

"Lady Koori there are three young gentlemen to see you and the young ladies shall I let them in?" The maid named Hana asked.

"Hai (Yes) Hana!" Koori said with a smile as the girls laughed. "Wait don't let them just yet Hana!" Koori yelled.

"Yes Ma'm." Hana yelled. The girls could hear Inuyasha growl as they laughed some more.

"You guys lets do a sexy pose to make the guys get a noise bleed." Koori said as they agreed.

There was a coffee table Kagome sat on the right corner with her leg crossed as Sango did the same only on the left corner. Koori sat between the girls as she crossed her legs also. They couldn't believe they were doing this but it was funny.

"Ok Hana let them in." Koori yelled.

"Ok Ma'm." Hana said as the boys followed Hana into the living as soon as they seen the girls they jaw just dropped to the floor.

"K-Kagome you look...you look." Inuyasha couldn't finish.

"What Ri got your tounge." Kagome said, the only reason she said that is because Koori was but Cat. Ri playfully hit her.

"Sango you look well you look." Mirkou was at lost for words as well.

"As see Ri has got your tounge as well." Sango said while laughing.

Shessomaru was quiet he didn't want to seem like a fool like Mirkou and Inuyasha.

"So what now Ri got your tounge too!" Kagome and Sango said.

"What the hell I don't go around stealing tounges you know!" Koori said while playfully pouting.

"Well Inuyasha you are looking cute your self." Kagome said as she walked up to him and took his arm.

((A/N-I won't be took occupied with the boys clothing cause basically I suck at describing boys clothing)) Inuyasha was wearing a red phatfarm pagoda short sleeve tee. Rib-knit crew neckline with Japanese-inspired graphic with lettering at front chest. Straight hem. A baggy, urban jean in soft, washed denim. Features bright yellow whipstitch signature embroidery at center of back right pocket. Button/zip fly closure with traditional 5 pocket styling, belt loops, official logo patch at back of waistband and Japanese pendant at corner of coin pocket. Sneakers leather upper. Perforated sides for ultimate breathability. "P" logo on side. Comfortable mesh lining. Padded tongue and collar for support and comfort. Rubber outsole for traction. Inuyasha had his hair out like always.

"Mirkou you look hunky yourself but you let your hands anywhere near me...you are getting a taste of my fist!" Sango said.

Mirkou was wearing a violet phatfarm short sleeve with gel printed rising sun graphic at front chest, rib-knit crew neckline and straight hem. Boot-cut jean. Button/zip fly closure with traditional 5 pocket styling, belt loops, official logo tag at back of waistband, signature patch at top of coin pocket and contrast yellow topstithing. White sneakers casual oxfords from Phat Farm have style to burn. Smooth leather, full grain leather and soft suede combine in a sporty oxford style, with a rounded toe, suede toe overlay and side stripe, stitched and perforated detail, and Phat Farm logo accents. Full lace up front, padded collar and tongue, soft fabric lining. Cushioned comfort insole, with a sporty Correct Step Tech(R) design traction patterned outsole. He had his hair in a regular dragon ponytail.

"Shesso you look nice." Koori said softly her shyness was taking over her agian she haven't even notice she just gave him a nickname truth be told she thought he looked absoulety gorgeous and Shessomaru thought the same thing about Koori.

Shessomaru was wearing short sleeve tee with rib-knit crew neckline and printed signature wording with raised gel printed P crest at center on front chest. Phat Farm's Gloucestser track jacket. Featuring contrast panel at sides of sleeves with striping, zip front closure, zip slash pockets at sides of hips, logo patch detailing throughout, dragon "P" crest embroidery at center of upper backside and banded insets along cuffs and hem which ensure a sung fit. A sneaker Leather upper with stitched logo. Perforated side panel and heel pop for added style. Durable rubber outsole. Padded collar and footbed for all day wear.

"Thanks!" The boys said together.

"Can we go now." Koori said impatiently.

"So who car are we gunna tonight?" Sango asked as the boys looked at each other.

"Mine!" Koori yelled as everyone looked at her.

"Well yeah since I left my motorcycle at school and I had my "friend" pick it up." Koori said when she meant friend she meant her sparring parenter.

"What do you drive?" Inuyasha questioned.

"A sliver Nissan with blue neon light skyline and at night there is a blue neon light underneath like you see in 2 Fast 2 Furious." Koori said.

"Whoa it sounds awesome." Mirkou said as Koori smiled.

"Wait aren't you to young to drive?" Kagome asked.

"Well you see, yes but I bend the rules." Koori said. "Plus I don't let no-one drive my baby." Koori said as everyone headed outside.

She opened the garage door as her so called "baby" came in view of everyone. Everyone gawked at the car...Inuyasha couldn't help but blurt out.

"Where the hell do you get all these money?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her parents invented microsoft." Kagome and Sango said plainly.

"NANI?" yelled Shessomaru, Inuyasha, and Mirkou.

"Wait a second, I thought Bill Gates did that." Mirkou said.

Koori took out a picture.

"Well you see people thought back then demons weren't smart enough to build so they hired Bill Gates and said he did." Kagome and Sango explained boredly. The boys looked like they were ready to die.

"Can we go now?" Koori asked impatiently as she put her picture away

The group got into the car as Koori adjusted her mirror and shift the stick shift to R...she started to move in reverse as soon as she hit the street she but it into drive. Shessomaru was in the passenger seat while Kagome, Inuyasha sat in the middle and in the back was Mirkou and Sango. ((A/N-I know Nissan cars are not adjusted this way but I want it to be like that)). "So where is this Karoke Bar?" Koori ask keeping her eyes on the road.

"Go straight down, make a left than a right then another left." Sango said as Koori smiled she started to drive in the direction Sango said.

"Alright we are here!" Koori said as she parked...she got out of the car and saw two people that she really didn't want to see. "Slut alert." Koori said as Sango and saw Kikyo and Kagura. ((A/N I just realized they are alot of people who name start with the letter K in this story)) Kikyo was wearing a bright pinktub top which was too small for her to be wearing with a white mini mini skirt and pink/white steetlio 12 inch heels. She had her let down like always and Kagura was wearing a white V-neck top which look like her boobs were about to popout with tight blue jeans and white boots. Her hair was in a bun with a feather in it. "Really now you think they were something more classy?" Koori said as Sango and Kagome nodded thier heads.

"Lets just get inside." Kagome said while walking past Inuyasha tonight she didn't want know drama, Koori stuck her arm out and so did Sango so now Kagome, Sango, and Koori arms were interwined like three sisters. The guys were finally right behind. The group got in followed by a greeting from Kikyo and Kagura.

"Hey Inu-baby." Kikyo said sudectivly Kagome ingored as she went to the bar and Sango and Koori followed right behind.

"Hey Shessomaru wanna talk?" Kagura asked with a seductive pout.

Mirkou looked sickened as he followed the girls leaving Inuyasha and Shessomaru helpless.

"I can't believe that Inuyasha can't he see that Kikyo is nothing but a no good slut!" Kagome half said and half yelled.

"Yes but he is a guy!" Koori said.

"But I thought he was different." Kagome said.

"He is a guy like Koori said." Mirkou interwined.

"Why aren't you floating with a girl?" Sango asked as she felt a hand on her ass.

BAM

A uncounices Mirkou was on the ground as the girls sighed they were watching what was going on around then soon a fox demon about there age came on the stage. Koori dropped her glass of water and grabbed the girls arms and dragged them to the front of the stage.

"Shippo-chan." Koori yelled.

"Kiki?" The fox demon Shippo asked.

"Yesh the one and only me." Koori hopped on stage and picked Sango and Kagome up for them to be up stage to.

"Hey Shippo-chan hows it going...these are my friends Kagome and Sango." Koori said.

"Hello my name is Shippo...it's nice to meet'cha, hey Kiki are you going to sing for us tonight I missed your voice." Shippo asked.

"But ofcourse I will go backstage...Kagome and Sango will also be singing." Koori said as Kagome and Sango were now wide eyed.

"Alright." Shippo said as Koori and the girls went back stage.

((About 30 minutes later...don't ask me what they were doing backstage for 30 minutes))

"Alright tonight is karoke night well actually it always is but we like to present you with a wonderful girl name Kagome." Shippo said. Kikyo and Kagura left awhile ago and Shessomaru and Inuyasha were looking for the girls they had found Mirkou but he wouldn't tell him where they were. Kagome step onto the stage nervous she took a deep breathe as she started to sing "Invisible" By Ashlee Simpson. ((A/N-I don't own the song Invisible nor the lyrics that is all Ashlee Simpson))

**"Like a grain on the beach  
Like a star in the sky  
Far too many to count with the naked eye  
They won't see you**

Go ahead   
Walk on by  
You don't know I'm alive  
Maybe one day you'll find  
You should open your eyes  
You don't know me

Chorus   
You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible

Little things adding up  
Try so hard not to rush  
Giving in, letting go of the world we know  
They won't see you

Force it down  
Lose the taste  
They all think it's a waste  
We don't need to believe every word they say, no   
They don't know me

Chorus  
You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible

It's so easy to be lost  
But maybe you're not lost at all

Do you recognize me?  
Do you know who I am?  
Do you see me now?   
Do you see me now?

Chorus  
You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
I'm invisible  
I'm invisible."

Kagome was done as she bowed and walked off stage everyone was clapped. Inuyasha stood there memorized he really didn't know who the lyrics were for but he knew that Kagome could sing. Mirkou slapped Inuyasha in the back of the head as Shessomaru looked at the children and shook his head. Kikyo glared at the stage on which Kagome was on she couldn't stand that Inuyasha was into her.

"Do you get it now Inuyasha?" Shessomaru said.

Inuyasha looked at him he was just about to speak until Shippo came back on. "Now ladies and germs we have another beatuiful singer by the name of Sango...I bet she is going to be good as Kagome!" Shippo said as the boys were wondering how the hell did he know the girls name. Sango stepped on stage abit nervous too she grabbed the mircophone as the beat started to come up. She was singing "Call Me When You're Sober" By Evanescence. ((A/N-I don't own the lyrics to that song nor do I want to get sued))

**"Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Confine me  
Make up your mind**

Should I let you fall  
Lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Confine me   
Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Confine me  
Make up your mind

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it cause it's over  
It's over

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I? You were never mine!

So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind."

Sango bowed like Kagome and stepped off the stage and into the back everyone clapped. Now Mirkou was in shock he looked surpised he wouldn't expect that from Sango let alone sing. He really didn't know and he was also like Inuyasha confused by the lyrics. Inuyasha hit Mirkou over the head as agian Shessomaru shook his head at the children.

"You are going to give each other head truamas never mind you two probably already have that...now Mirkou you think you should give up your preverted ways?" Shessomaru asked Mirkou. Mirkou was about to speak until Shippo inturppeted. "Ladies or Sluts and Germs I like to present I good friend of mine I knew her since I was a little kid and she is awesome singer Koori also known as Kiki well don't call her that only I Shippo the great can call her that!" Everyone looked at Shippo. Koori appeared and hit Shippo over the head. She had a determine look on her faceshe sung in kaorke bars before. The music started to play it was "Concrete Angel." By Martina McBride the song related to her alot.

**"She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel."

Koori tears were pouring down everyone clapped as Koori bowed. Shessomaru looked at he had a strong feeling that song was about her but he wasn't sure and it wasn't none of his business. Inuyasha and Mirkou looked at Shessomaru as they hit him on his head, Shessomaru glared at them and knocked thier head together,

"I am not a baka (idoit) like yall next time you do that...I won't hestaite to kill you." Shessomaru said.

"Kill who?" Koori asked as she appeared out of no-where with the girls.

"No-one so girls why didn't you tell Shessomaru and Inuyasha you were performing?" Mirkou asked.

"Well Inu over here was solbering down Kinky-ho and Shessomaru had Kagura the stupid wind demon slut on him so might as well." Koori said as Inuyasha glared at her.

"Can we go I am tired." Kagome said.

"Kagome who was that song about?" Inuyasha asked.

"None of your business Inu-baka...and if you think it was about you get over yourself." Koori snapped.

Inuyasha growled at her as Koori stuck out her tounge.

"Sango who was that song about?" Mirkou asked.

"Well it wasn't about you and your stupid pervertness you flirt with every girl...you just met me today and already ask me to bear your children jeez." Koori snapped she was quick thinker.

Mirkou looked at her with one eye brow raised.

"And Koori why did you sing that song...there was millions of song out there?" Shessomaru asked.

Koori tensed as she quickly responded. "I really like that song ok it's none of your business got that!" Koori pushed his finger to his face as Shessomaru glared.

Shippo appeared out of no-where. "You guys leaving already."

"Yeah boys this is Shippo my friend...hey Shippo you wanna sleep over tonight at my house with Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Mirkou, and Shessomaru?" Koori asked as everyone looked at her.

"Hey since we don't got school tommorow and my uncle won't be here till wesenday." Koori said.

"Ok!" Everyone said.

**  
**


End file.
